FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to compounds which inhibit .beta.-amyloid peptide release and/or its synthesis, and, accordingly, have utility in treating Alzheimer's disease. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds as well as methods for inhibiting release of .beta.-amyloid peptide.